


Scars

by syvamiete



Series: Midam Christmas Calendar [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvamiete/pseuds/syvamiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not the first time I have seen you shirtless,” he reminds him, resting his head on his shoulder. “There’s nothing new to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation for 'Party' and 'The Beautiful One'

Michael pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it on the bed. He ducks through his closet for a right dress shirt, but halts. The noises from behind him have stopped.

As he turns around, he catches Adam quickly turning his head away. He have already unbuttoned his own shirt but not taken it off.

“What,” he asks, but Adam doesn’t answer avoiding looking at him and instead getting a glimpse of a whole-body mirror next to him. He tugs his shirt properly back over his shoulder.

“What is it?” Michael asks coming next to him.

“Nothing. You should dress up, we are already running late.”

“Not before you tell me what’s the matter,” he pesters wrapping his arms around his waist from the behind.

Adam glances at him through the mirror and pulls the shirt completely closed over his mid-torso.

“It’s not the first time I have seen you shirtless,” he reminds him, resting his head on his shoulder. “There’s nothing new to me.” He runs his hand down his boyfriend’s abdomen and can feel how Adam relaxes against him. His hand finds the rim of the shirt and starts slowly to pull it back off. He gets it half open before Adam realizes what he’s doing and yanks it back closed.

“I was drunk that night and it was dark.”

Then it dawns at him. He remembers that Adam has a few distinguishable scars around his body although nothing that would attract much attention. “You don’t have to hide them from me,” he says against Adam’s neck, resting his hand on his side where he remembers is one of the biggest ones.

Adam sighs resigned and leans more against him. “Mom always said that they would lighten and disappear during the time, but they have come even clearer if possible.”

“I find them intriguing,” Michael says removing Adam’s fingers from the shirt. “You never told me how you got this,” he pulls the shirt away a little revealing a light purple scar.

Adam doesn’t look himself in the mirror. “I was in a winter camp as a kid. We slept all in a tent with a stove. It was my turn to look after the fire at night and I was dozing off. One of my friends thought it would be a great idea to scare me awake near hot metal.”

Michael caresses the scar with his fingers before pulling the shirt off more, revealing Adam’s right arm. “What about this one?” he asks running his thumb over the smaller burn scar in his elbow.

“Burning grease.” Michael raises his brows.

Adam smiles a little. “We were making Spanish dishes in the home economic, which included for example churros. The last group was deep frying theirs and I was already at the other end of the work station making the dishes when the churros just exploded in the grease, splashing it everywhere.”

“It seems that I really have to keep you away from hot objects,” Michael ponders stepping aback a bit letting the shirt fall from Adam’s back. He pushes it a bit letting it fall off completely and runs his finger along a long scar on his shoulder blade. When he raises his eyes, he sees that Adam is smiling fondly at him through the mirror.

“That’s from the time mom taught me to ride a bike. And don’t ask how I get a scar like that from falling from the saddle,” he chuckles.

Michael smiles back at him as he wraps his arms again around him. “See,” he gestures at the mirror. “They don’t make you any less beautiful.”

Adam watches their reflection for a moment before turning around without breaking Michael’s hold and looks deep into his eyes. “Thanks to you, we are now officially late.” He pats Michael’s arms and goes to dig his bag of clothes, but Michael still manages to get a glimpse of the grin that tucks his lips.


End file.
